totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Ile możesz zjeść w Wiedniu?
Odcinek 16 My Small Restaurant Chris: 'Ostatnio w My Small Restaurant. Uczestniczy znowu zostali podzieleni na dwie grupy w drużynie. Oczywiście jak moglo być inaczej Owenowi zapchala się autostrada w jelitach a Ezekiel dzięki jego przyjaźni z Ezekielem zlamal mu rękę. I dobrze nie muszę już go znosić. Oczywiście schabowy z ziemniakami od AIvana i Trenta nie byl zbyt wirafinowany i niestety Niewidomi Kucharze przegrali po raz 4 i to z rzędu. Na ich ceremonii zagrożeni byli Bridgette i Owen, jednak Ezekiel się wycofal i nikt z tej dwójki nie odpadl. Kto teraz odpadnie? Kto nie zniesie kolejnego zadania? Oglądajcie My Small Restaurant!!! <Intro My Small Restaurant> Pokój Kucharzy '''Owen: '''Tak się ciesze że nie odpadle. '''Bridgette: '''No ja też to bylo takie okropne. '''Izzy: '''Ale i tak mieliście szczęście że Ezekiel się wycofal. '''Bridgette: '''Dziękuje mu za ten czyn. '''Trent: '''Ale jedno mnie dręczy dlaczego Ivan musial zadebiutować. '''Izzy: '''No on jest okropny. '''Bridgette: '''Ehh no i zawalil zadanie. '''Trent: '''Tak kazal mi piec schabowego. '''Owen: '''Mniam schabowy. '''Bridgette: '''Przestań Owen dalej masz zakorkowane jelita. '''Owen: '''Tak wiem. '''Izzy: '''O mój kochany męczennik. '''Bridgette: '''Jesteście tacy slodcy. ''do pokoju wchodzi Ivan 'Ivan: '''Ej wy jeszcze nie spakowani zaraz mamy być spakowani. '''Owen: '''Ehh ten pokój wywoluje tyle wspomnień. '''Bridgette: '''Co nie? '''Ivan: '''No ludzie za dziesięc minut mamy być na dole. '''Izzy: '''Dobra, dobra pakujemy się. Pokój Przypalaczy '''McKey: '''Ehh no cóż trzeba się pakować. '''Beth: '''No to smutne trochę. '''Heather: '''Tak to okropne miejsce stalo się naszym domem. '''Duncan: '''No przestańcie marzyć i się pakujcie. '''Philip: '''Przestań byliśmy tutaj przez tak dlugi czas. '''Heather: '''A teraz trzeba wyjeżdżać. '''Beth: '''Och nawet jestem sklonna sie teraz z tobą zaprzyjaźnić Heather. '''Heather: '''Wiesz że ja z toba też. '''McKey: '''Och to jest historyczna chwila. '''Duncan: '''Chyba wymiotna chwila. '''Philip: '''Och jakie to slodkie. '''Duncan: '''Co powiedzialeś? '''Philip: '''Yyy to znaczy glupie tak bardzo glupie. '''Duncan: '''Ehh banda idiotów. '''McKey: '''Och przestań każdej milej rzeczy się czepiasz. '''Duncan: '''Phi i co? '''McKey: '''Zrobisz mi to co zrobileś Ezekeilowi. '''Duncan: '''Może. '''McKey: '''Hej to jest groźba karalna. '''heather: '''Dobra chodźmy ludzie na parking. '''Beth: '''Tak chodźmy. Parking '''Chris: '''I jak wszyscy spakowani. '''Heather: '''Raczej tak. Kurcze zbiera mi się na lzy. '''Bridgette: '''A tak na marginesie to gdzie jedziemy? '''Chris: '''Lecimy do Austrii! '''Beth: '''A co tam jest fajnego? '''Chris: '''Nie mam pojęcia ale udostępnili nam tylko tam restauracji. '''Philip: '''A gdzie autokar? '''Chris: '''Zaraz powinien przyjechać... ''5 godzin później 'Bridgette: '''Chris blagam cię idźmy na autobus. '''Chris: '''Nie zaraz przyjedzie. '''Ivan: '''Nie obchodzi mnie to blagam chodźmy na przystanek. '''Chris: '''Ehh no dobra. ''wszysy odchodzą a tu wlaśnie przyjeżdża autocar 'Kierowca: '''Ej gdzie oni są? Przystanek '''Chris: '''Ok jedziemyb 45 na lotnisko. '''Beth: '''Nigdy nie widzialam że w jakimkolwiek reality show ludzie dojeżdżali na lotnisko autobusem. '''Trent: '''Ja też nie martw się. '''Chris: '''O podjeżdża autobus. Na lotnisku '''Trent: '''Hej to tu wysiedli finaliści ostatniej serii. '''Duncan: '''Ehh dobre czasy. '''Owen: '''Hejka patrzcie mamy 20 sekund żeby zdąrzyć na samolot. '''Chris: '''Aaa ze co? '''Owen: '''Na tej ladnej tablicy. '''Chris; '''A ostatnie zgloszenie. '''Heather: '''Biegniem! '''Ivan: '''Ehh znowu się zaczyna. '''Chris: '''raz, raz nie ociągać się. Przy okienku odprawy '''Kierowniczka: '''Ok zamykamy. '''Izzy: '''Nie jeszcze my hahaha. '''Kierowniczka: '''A to ty Izzy. '''Izzy: '''A to ty Helgo. Co ty tutaj robisz? '''Chris: '''Uff zdążyliśmy. '''Kierowniczka; '''Szybko biegiem na samolot nacie 5 sekund. '''Chris: '''raz raz szybko. '''Owen: '''No już nie podaniaj nas. W samolocie '''Philip: '''Uff nie wierze że zdązyliśmy. '''McKey: '''No to prawdziwy cud. '''Beth: '''I lecimy 1 kllasą. '''Chris: '''Raczej piątą wy idziecie do magazynu ja tutaj. '''Heather: '''To jest zle traktowanie nas. '''Chris: '''Wiem o tym. '''Bruidgette: '''Ehh niestety ale musimy iść do magazynu. Magazyn '''Owen: '''Ale jestem glodny. '''Izzy: '''No ja też do magazynu nie przynoszą jedzenia. '''Owen: '''Grzanki, tosty maselko. '''Bridgette: '''Owen przestań mówić o żarciu. '''Trent: '''Tak bo wszyscy umieramy z glodu. '''Ivan: '''Wy ja nie. '''Owen: '''Co masz gadaj! '''Ivan: '''yyy trochę dropsów i kanapkę. '''Owen: '''Dawaj mi kanapkę ale już. '''Ivan: '''Dobra masz. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Ivan: 'Ta kanapka to prawdziwa bomba tam są tylko suszone śliwki. '''Owen: '''mniam jaka pyszna. '''Ivan: '''Wiecie co ja idę do toalety. ''gdy wychodzi Ivan, Owen wybucha gazami i tak przez 8 godzin Na lotnistu w Wiedniu 'Chris: '''Witajcie w Wiedniu ludzie! '''Izzy: '''Wow nawet lotnisko jest piękne. '''Owen: '''O nie muszę do toalety. '''Chris: '''Co się stalo. '''Beth: '''Owen eksplodowal w samolocie. '''Chris: '''A dlatego byly te turbulencje. '''Heather: '''A to z tego. '''McKey: '''A Ivan caly lot przesiedzial w toalecie. '''Ivan: '''Witajcie kochani. '''Heather: '''O przestań specjalnie daleś mu tą kanapke. '''Ivan: '''Tak nie wiedizalem że aż tak to na niego podziala. '''Philip: '''Ale jesteś wredny. '''Ivan: '''Dziękuje za komplement. '''Chris: '''Ok jedziemy do restauracji. Restauracja '''Chris: '''Dobra ludzie więc teraz dostaniecie prezenty. '''Owen: 'Łii kocham prezenty! '''Chris: '''Rozpakujcie. ''wszyscy ro'pakowują prezenty'' 'Ivan: '''Hej to tylko czarne stroje kuchenne. '''Chris: '''Wiem o tym bo w tym momencie kończe z druzynami. '''Ivan: '''No narecznie. '''Trent: '''Ok to zadanie. '''Chris: '''Ok kto chcę walczyć o nietykalność w konkursie jedzenia! '''Owen: '''Nie proszę nie! '''Chris: '''Na pewno nie chcesz? '''Owen: '''Nie ciągle mam gazy. '''Ivan: '''Och przestań ja chcę walczyć. '''Chris: '''Już wszystko wiadomo. '''Heather: '''Ale co? '''Chris: '''Dzisiaj to Owen pożegna się z programem. '''Owen: '''Jak to? '''Chris: '''Nie chcesz walczyc więc pa. ''ochroniarze wynoszą Owena. '''Chris: '''Tak się kończy jak się lamie regulamin. '''Beth: '''Straszne. '''Chris: '''Ok więc żegnam was do kolejnego odcinka My Small Restaurant!!! Kategoria:Odcinki My Small Restaurant